


June 15, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell remained near Martha Kent after Supergirl's attack harmed her.





	June 15, 2002

I never created DC.

Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell remained near Martha Kent after Supergirl's attack harmed her instead of the enemy by their farm.

THE END


End file.
